Blood Beast!
by Miz Magick
Summary: Juz the first Chapter guyz! And sozzy i've published it in any random corner! xD Anyways... It's about a Vampire... A total mystery leads Alina Vampire girl 2 an adventure of a lifetime!


**I was afraid.**

**I didn't know if I could make it out alive or not, but i ran. I ran as fast as my long chubby legs could take me. The forest grew dark and murky. Almost deserted. The wind howled across my face and the leaves rustled harmlessly beneath my trembling feet. **

**I couldn't see where i was going, but my eyes accustomed to the piercing darkness as fear crept through me and shuddered down my spine!**

**I heard rumbling above me like a tummy yearning hungrily for food. Rain poured down drenching me from head to toe. I was wet, cold and scared, but i didn't care. I wanted to get back home. **

**Home.**

**Suddenly home seemed too faraway for me.**

**Like an endless hallway where you walked and walked but you could never reach the end and the corridor just kept getting longer and longer.**

**I cried out in pain as i collapsed in a heap. The twigs bit into me. I catched a glimpse of fiery red eyes that were peering up out of the mud. They weren't twigs - they were teeth! I lashed out with my feet, screaming wordlessly...**

**...and mud and bits of bark flew everywhere. **

**I stared at the mess suspiciously, my heart rate returned to normal. I was wrong. I hadn't fallen victim to a monstrous baby with mouths in the palms of its hands and balls of fire where its eyes should've been. It was just a muddy hole, covered with the remains of branches and leaves.**

**Scowling, I rose and wiped my feet clean on clumps of nearby grass. As I used my nails to pick off some splinters, a voice called, **_**"Alina..."**_

**The name didn't register immediately. Then i remembered - that was my name. I glanced up wearily...but all I could see were trees and darkness all around.**

_**"Aliiinaaa..." **_**the voice murmured and I growled angrily, giving the voice a warning to go away and hoping it didn't notice the nervousness in my voice. **

**"You can't find me," the voice teased. I wanted to run, to go as far away from this place as possible, away from the forest, away from the mysterious voice. But my legs wouldn't move.**

**They were stuck there in that spot like ice. Frozen.**

**Somehow I managed, I willed myself to move towards the source of the voice. It felt wrong, like it was a trap.**

**But I couldn't back away from it. I was drawn on by curiosity.**

**There was movement to my left, just as I was about to round a tree. Eight long, pale arms waved in the light of the moon. Dozens of tiny snakes hissed and slithered.**

**I cried out with fear and slammed into the tree, shielding my eyes from the horror.**

**Seconds passed but nothing attacked. Lowering my arms, I realised the arms were just branches of a couple of neighbouring trees.**

**The snakes were vines, blowing in the wind.**

**I felt sick but I forced a weak chuckle, then slid around the tree in search of the person who called to me...**

**I was at the edge of a pond. I frowned at it. I know this forest and there should be no pond. But there it lay regardless, the full moon reflected in it's surface.**

**I was thirsty. The rain had stopped, but my clothes were still soaked through. I crouched to drink from the pond and lowered my head to the water like a wolf.**

**I saw my face in the mirror - like water before I drank. My eyes widened and filled with fear. I could see the shadow of somebody behind me. I started to turn, but it was too late. The girl pushed my head down hard and I went under. Water filled my mouth and I gagged.**

**I tried to fight but the girl was strong. She held me down and my lungs filled, and I realised, as I blinked with horrified fascination, that the pond was actually a pool of blood. **

**As my body went limb, the girl pulled me up by my hair and laughed shrilly as I drew a hasty, terrified breath.**

**_"You are dead!"_ the girl croaked, eyes narrowing and snout lengthening. I weep as her face transformed into that of a mutant wolf. I wanted to run or hit her, but I could only sit and stare. Then as the transformation ended, she opened her mouth wide and howled. Her head shooted forward. Her fangs fastened around my throat. She bit.**

**I woke up with a start and choked. I wanted to scream but in my imagination the girl - wolf's teeth were locked around my throat. I rubbed at my eyes and my bedroom swam back into sight around me. Groaning softly, I sat up and dangled my legs over the edge of the bed. Covering my face with my hands, then got up to go to the toilet.**

**I paused in the doorway of the bathroom, suddenly certain that demons were lurking in the shadows. If I turned on the light, they'll attack. I knew it was ridiculous, a ripple from the nightmare, but despite that my finger trembled in the air by the light switch, refusing to press.**

**"The hell with it," I finally sighed, stepping forward.**

**Letting my fear have it's way on this night.**


End file.
